Use your illusion songfics
by Aninhaaaaaaaa
Summary: Série de songfics baseadas nas músicas do Guns n Roses. A 1ª é Estranged - Harry cometeu um erro grave e agora perdeu o amor da sua vida. Será que ele consegue o perdão dela?


**Estranged**(_Separados_)

_Composição: Axl Rose  
_  
When you're talkin' to yourself (_quando você está falando sozinho_) And nobody's home (_e ninguém está em casa_) You can fool yourself _(você pode mentir pra si mesmo_) You came in this world alone (_você veio a esse mundo sozinho_) Alone (_sozinho_)  
  
A casa estava escura e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar a luz do quarto. Ultimamente ele se sentia numa imensidão de trevas, com um vazio impossível de se medir. Passava o dia todo deitado naquela cama, sem vontade de fazer absolutamente nada... Fitava o teto escuro e, de vez em quando, a janela embaçada de poeira. Seus pensamentos se prendiam às imagens dela, aos momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos...

Ainda não tinha se conformado com sua partida. Dez anos de amor, mas Gina não pareceu levar isso em consideração quando passou por aquela porta há uma semana, jurando que nunca mais voltaria. Por que ela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, nunca conseguira enxergar a verdadeira alma por trás daquela cicatriz? Harry Potter ainda era famoso no mundo mágico, estava sempre recebendo honras por seus feitos e às vezes era convidado a contar como derrotara Lord Voldemort para algumas platéias. Mas Harry não era aquele herói que todos pintavam. Ele era humano e, por isso, também cometia erros e tinha seus medos.  
  
So nobody ever told you baby (_então ninguém nunca te contou, baby_,) How it was gonna be (_como isso seria?)_ So what'll happen to you baby (_então o que vai te acontecer, baby,)_ Guess we'll have to wait and see (_acho que teremos que esperar e ver_)  
  
Ter um relacionamento com o herói Harry Potter não devia mesmo ser fácil. E ele pensava em como ela podia ser tola por ter pensado esses anos todos que ele e o herói eram iguais.

- Você é um covarde, Harry! – dissera ela naquele tenebroso dia – Como pode ainda esconder nosso relacionamento?

Seu coração tinha dado uma cambalhota por ter constatado o fato de que era um idiota por completo. Ela tinha razão. Por que ele ainda tinha medo de expô-la à fama dele?

- Não posso mais suportar isso – disse ela, o rosto vermelho por causa do choro – Já que você não quer que saibam sobre nós, eu vou realizar o seu desejo de aparecer sozinho para os outros. Vou embora.

Pegou suas coisas e abriu a porta. Ainda deu um último olhar para ele e disse: Harry Potter, o herói farsante. Ele ficou imóvel, como se a gravidade tivesse triplicado abaixo de seus pés. Não tinha o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer e nem acreditava no que tinha presenciado.  
  
Old at heart but I'm only 28 (_velho no coração, mas eu só tenho 28_) And I'm much too young (_e eu sou jovem demais_) To let love break my heart (_pra deixar o amor partir meu coração_) Young at heart but it's getting much too late (_Jovem no coração, mas está demorando muito_) To find ourselves so far apart (_pra encontrarmos a nós mesmos separadamente_)  
  
Depois de repassar essa cena mais três vezes na sua cabeça, ele finalmente se levantou decidido. Não agüentava mais ficar um minuto sequer sem vê-la. Precisava ir até ela. Queria consertar todos os seus erros, se é que ainda havia conserto. Mas não podia desistir, tinha que tentar. Não se trocou, tampouco lavou seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas de arrependimento. Não queria perder tempo, só queria encontrar sua amada Gina. Apanhou sua vassoura e voou o mais rápido que pôde em direção à Toca. O vento era cortante e as nuvens se desfaziam ao passarem por ele. Em pouco tempo avistou a casa dos Weasley e a incerteza tomou parte do seu coração. E se ela não o quisesse mais, de verdade? E se ela não o perdoasse? Começou a descer, parando na frente da casa dela. Seu estômago parecia um elevador e ele nem sabia por onde começar.  
  
I don't know how you're supposed (_Eu não sei como você pensou_) To find me lately (_que me encontraria ultimamente_) And what more could you ask from me (_e o que mais você poderia me pedir?_) How could you say that I never needed you (como _você pôde dizer que eu nunca precisei de você?)_ When you took everything (_quando você levou tudo_) Said you took everything from me (_eu disse que você levou tudo de mim_)  
  
A porta se abriu e quem apareceu atrás dela foi Rony. Os dois se encararam por uma fração de segundos, suficiente para Harry reviver algumas lembranças de seu melhor amigo. Suficiente para lembrar o quanto ele superprotegia Gina, mesmo morando com Hermione agora.

- O que você quer aqui? – perguntou ele, frio.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, Ron – respondeu Harry, atropelando as palavras.

- Falar o quê? – a raiva transparecendo agora – Você a magoou. Já mostrou que não a merece. E eu confiei tanto em você, achei que você seria bom pra ela, Harry.

- Droga, Ron. Me deixe falar com ela! – gritou desesperado, já pronto pra passar por cima da porta e do amigo.

Atrás de Rony, Gina apareceu. Um olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo forte, com uma dignidade incrível.

- Deixa que eu resolvo isso, mano. – Rony a olhou impaciente – Pode deixar, eu já sou grandinha e sei muito bem me defender.

Contrariado, Rony entrou. Gina fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou bem nos olhos de Harry. Por um momento pareceu que ela se sentira culpada pelo estado crítico em que ele se encontrava, mas logo ela voltou a assumir sua postura imponente.

- O que você quer, vindo até aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Gina, eu queria muito vê-la, eu te amo muito, não consigo viver sem você – as palavras saíam apressadas – Volta pra mim, acho que vou morrer se passar mais um dia sem você...

- Não – ela o interrompeu – Você continua igual, Harry. Sempre que tem um problema, vem pedir desculpas e depois tudo continua errado. E as coisas se arrastam e arrastam e nunca se resolve. No final das contas eu nunca fui realmente importante pra você.

- Não, Gina – ele falou preocupado – Não diga uma coisa dessas. Dessa vez não vai ser assim. Eu vim aqui pra recomeçarmos, não vou mais manter o que tem entre nós em segredo...

- Não, Harry. Não tem volta.  
  
Young at heart and it gets so hard to wait (_Jovem no coração e fica tão difícil esperar_) When no one I know can seem to help me now (_quando ninguém que eu conheço parece querer me ajudar agora_) Old at heart but I mustn't hesitate (_velho no coração mas eu não devo hesitar_) If I'm to find my own way out (_se eu estou para encontrar meu próprio caminho_)  
  
Harry olhou em volta, não havia ninguém ali além deles dois. Ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a fazer Gina perceber que estava errada. Ela já ia virando as costas, Harry não podia deixá-la ir de novo. Não agora que tinha escolhido um novo caminho a seguir.

- Gina, não vá! – ele falou. – Eu te amo!

Ela ainda o olhou, mas não respondeu. Simplesmente abriu a porta de casa e entrou. Harry não podia acreditar. O herói realmente era um farsante, mas disso ele sempre soube.  
  
Still talkin' to myself and nobody's home (_ainda falando sozinho e ninguém está em casa_) Alone (_sozinho_)  
  
E lá estava ele novamente sozinho, paralisado. A vontade de ser tragado pela terra era intensa. A vassoura escorregou de seus dedos fracos, mas ele nem se moveu. Seus olhos se encheram d'água e muitas cenas voltaram a passar como um filme em sua cabeça.  
  
So nobody ever told us baby (_então ninguém nunca nos contou, baby_,) How it was gonna be (_como isso seria?)_ So what'll happen to us baby (_então o que vai nos acontecer, baby_) Guess we'll have to wait and see (_acho que vamos ter que esperar e ver_)  
  
Ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia lidar com a situação. Seu cérebro estava em coma e ele se sentiu enojado consigo mesmo. Novamente a porta se abrira. Mas não era Gina. Era apenas sua velha amiga Hermione.

- Oi, Harry – ela disse com um sorriso triste.

- Como vai ser daqui pra frente, Mione? – perguntou ele em transe – Eu não sei viver sem ela.

Hermione suspirou.

- Você não devia ter escondido dez anos da vida de vocês – ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, Mione! Não me venha falar o que eu já sei – disse irritado.

- Então, grite para o mundo o que você está sentindo, Harry. Faça-a ver que esse tempo todo que vocês passaram juntos valeu a pena. Ela está triste porque acha que perdeu muito tempo da vida dela com você.  
  
When I find all of the reasons (_quando eu encontrar todas as razões_) Maybe I'll find another way (_talvez eu encontre um outro caminho_) Find another day (_encontre mais um dia_) With all the changing seasons of my life (_com todas as mudanças de estação da minha vida_) Maybe I'll get it right next time (_talvez eu acerte da próxima vez_)  
  
Harry olhou para a amiga, uma centelha de esperança surgindo no seu coração com a idéia que aflorava em sua mente. Sim, ele diria ao mundo o quanto amava Gina, tinha certeza que dessa vez iria acertar. Gina voltaria para ele! Quase podia se sentir feliz novamente.

Sem se despedir de Hermione, Harry levantou vôo. Sabia exatamente aonde ir, bastava seguir na direção da cidade. Enquanto sentia o vento que estava se tornando abafado tocar a sua pele, não pôde deixar de imaginar Gina novamente em seus braços, poder tocar seus cabelos vermelhos e beijá-la docemente.

Ao aterrissar, andando pelos prédios da cidade bruxa, avistou um prédio, encantado para refletir em suas janelas as notícias mais marcantes do jornal. Viu-se lá, bem no meio, acenando para as pessoas na rua. O letreiro dizia: "Profeta Diário". Afobado, Harry correu até a entrada, esperou a porta se abrir e foi recebido por uma jovem recepcionista, que o olhava incrédula, provavelmente pensando em como tinha sorte por receber Harry Potter. Se ela não estivesse parada bem na frente dele, ele teria passado direto para o elevador e nem escutaria as boas vindas.

- Bem vindo, Sr. Potter. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Er... Bem... Eu preciso aparecer no jornal, agora – disse decidido.

- O senhor tem algum horário marcado com algum dos nossos jornalistas? – ela perguntou olhando para a agenda a sua frente, que abria e fechava as páginas sozinha, buscando pelo nome dele.

- Er... Não... Escute, é urgente. Eu preciso muito dizer uma coisa agora para os leitores. Você poderia me ajudar a conseguir isso?

No momento em que ele dizia isso, uma figura que ele conhecia muito bem, passava e estancou no lugar ao ouvir seu pedido.

- Ora, ora... Se não é o famoso Harry Potter...

- Rita Skeeter? – ele se virou.

- Então, tentando aparecer novamente? – disse, ironicamente. – Por Merlin, você está horrível! – agora ela reparava na aparência dele.

- Ah, era tudo o que eu precisava... – disse ele radiante – Quer material para sua coluna de fofocas?

- Sempre – ela falou – Estou mesmo precisando de uma celebridade para daqui a 10 min. Aquele fresco do Lockhart cancelou na última hora uma entrevista comigo. – e, olhando bem nos olhos dele, disse – Mas o material tem que ser quente.

- E é. – respondeu mal acreditando na rapidez dos fatos – Mas eu preciso estar na primeira página.  
  
And now that you've been broken down (_e agora que você está triste_) Got your head out of the clouds (_tirou a cabeça das nuvens_) You're back down on the ground (_está de volta ao chão_) And you don't talk so loud (_e você não fala mais tão alto_) And you don't walk so proud (_e não anda mais tão orgulhosa_) Any more, and what for? (_não mais, e pra quê?)_  
  
Seu desespero era tão grande que até mesmo Rita Skeeter era aceitável. Só precisava que Hermione mostrasse à Gina seu exemplar do Profeta Diário na manhã seguinte. A entrevista seguiu como ele esperava. Contou tudo sobre ele e Gina desde o começo. Rita estava atenta a todos os detalhes, pincelando a história com algumas perguntas mais capciosas.  
  
Well I jumped into the river too many times (_bem, eu pulei no rio muitas vezes_) To make it home (_pra faze-lo meu lar_) I'm out here on my own and drifting all alone (_estou aqui sozinho e me deixando levar totalmente sozinho_) If doesn't show give it time (_se isso não mostra, dê tempo_) To read between the lines (_pra ler nas entrelinhas_) 'Cause I see the storm getting closer (_porque eu vejo a tempestade se aproximando_) And the waves they get so high (_e as ondas são tão altas_) Seems everything we've ever known's here (_parece que tudo que já conhecemos está aqui_) Why must it drift away and die (_por que isso não vai à deriva e morre?)_  
  
No dia seguinte, muito cedo, um ansioso Harry estava parado no jardim da Toca, escondido atrás de uma árvore. Dessa vez, tinha tomado um bom banho e colocado uma roupa mais apresentável, embora não tivesse dormido a noite toda porque ficou imaginando diferentes reações de Gina e comportamentos adequados que ele deveria ter diante de cada uma dessas reações. Avistou uma coruja-das-torres chegando com o jornal de Hermione e seu estômago se revirou. Estava feito. Agora era só esperar. Na primeira página, como Rita havia prometido, lá estava ele, com um semblante preocupado, piscando muito e torcendo as mãos. A manchete dizia: "_O romance secreto de Harry Potter_".  
  
I'll never find anyone to replace you (_eu nunca vou encontrar alguém que te substitua_) Guess I'll have to make it thru, this time (_acho que vou ter que fazer isso passar, desta vez_) Oh this time (_oh, desta vez_) Without you (_sem voc_)  
  
Lá, ele confessava tudo. Todo seu amor por ela e toda sua tristeza por perdê-la: "_Eu nunca encontrarei alguém como ela. Não existe ninguém melhor pra mim. Estou destruído e se não tiver seu amor de volta, acho que vou morrer."_ E ele realmente sentia que morreria se ela não o perdoasse. Afinal, como conseguiria viver com o peso de ter magoado a pessoa que mais amava?

"Bom", pensou, "essa é a hora". E, saindo de trás da árvore, lentamente se encaminhou até a porta da Toca. Bateu três vezes e, alguns segundos depois, Gina apareceu. Harry sentiu seu coração bater numa velocidade desconhecida e suas mãos tinham perdido a sensibilidade. Ela segurava o jornal e olhava atentamente para ele, como se esperasse que ele lhe mostrasse alguma enciclopédia para vender. Era como se ela não o conhecesse. Ele engoliu em seco e, trêmulo, disse:

- Gina, meu amor, agora todos sabem o quanto eu te amo.

Ela continuava impassível. E ele não conseguia entender porque ela ainda não o tinha convidado a entrar e dado-lhe um beijo apaixonado de reconciliação. Tudo que ele havia imaginado durante a madrugada fora em vão porque simplesmente não conseguia pensar.

- Eu te amo, Gina. Você não entende que minha vida é você?

- Harry – disse ela com a voz fraca – É tarde demais.

- Não é tarde, não! – disse ele incrédulo – Eu percebi meu erro! Estou tentando consertá-lo, meu amor. Você não leu?

- Li, sim. – ela respondeu, triste – Mas não dá mais, Harry. Ainda não me recuperei. Dessa vez a ferida foi muito funda. Vai ser melhor se ficarmos separados.

O chão havia fugido de seus pés, Harry tinha certeza. Aquilo era pior que um ataque de cem dementadores. Ela estava roubando toda a felicidade deles dois! Depois de tanto esforço ele não conseguira.  
  
I knew the storm was getting closer (_eu sabia que a tempestade estava se aproximando_) And all my friends said I was high (_e todos os meus amigos me disseram que eu estava alto_) But everything we've ever known's here (_mas tudo que nós já conhecemos está aqui_) I never wanted it to die (_eu nunca quis que isso morresse_)  
  
- Adeus, Harry. – ela disse.

Logo em seguida, ela entrou e trancou a porta. Ele a conhecia muito bem. Estava decidida de verdade. Nada a faria voltar pra ele.

Ele não lembrava como havia chegado em casa, mas lá estava ele de novo, sozinho. Os cabelos cor de fogo a assombrar-lhe os pensamentos. Havia perdido o grande amor de sua vida. Já havia demorado tempo demais para perceber que ela era incrível e demorou muito mais tempo ainda para conseguir mostrar isso a todos. Dez anos era mesmo muita coisa. Dez anos que ele nunca quis que morressem. Dez anos de amor e felicidade. Dez anos que ele jamais esqueceria.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, não é exatamente o fim. Para aqueles que preferem finais felizes, estou iniciando a continuação! Deixem reviews, e sugestões são bem aceitas! Espero que tenham gostado, é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui! Beijos a todos que leram! 


End file.
